In the treatment of many diseases and disorders of the eye, and especially in the case of degenerative or persistent conditions, implantable sustained-release delivery devices have been desired that would continuously administer a therapeutic agent to the eye for a prolonged period of time.
Local ocular implants of a wide variety of constructions and placements have been proposed heretofore for dispensing a therapeutic drug to the eye.
The present disclosure provides a shaped ocular implant with improved comfort and functionality.